


The Ongoing Journey of Touma and Yashiro attempting to somehow get into FEH

by Ravenoftheskyes



Category: Fire Emblem Heroes, Genei Ibun Roku #FE | Tokyo Mirage Sessions #FE
Genre: Gen, Vote for the boys... please...
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-12 00:53:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28876758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ravenoftheskyes/pseuds/Ravenoftheskyes
Summary: *Ellie Voice* VOTE FOR THE FLASH BASTARD AND PRETTY BOY I CAN’T FIGHT THEM IF THEY’RE NOT HERE
Relationships: Akagi Touma & Tsurugi Yashiro
Kudos: 9





	The Ongoing Journey of Touma and Yashiro attempting to somehow get into FEH

_It all started a year ago…_

“An enhanced switch port, a banner with almost all of us, and we’re eligible for CYL?! This is amazing!” Ellie yelled. 

“Congratulations, guys! We’ll have to get in soon, right? I mean, they wouldn’t leave us behind.” Touma said. 

Yashiro flipped his hair before speaking. 

“Of course, Touma. They cannot just add Ellie.”

“We’re a set. Do not separate us.” 

“Haha, see you guys later!” Ellie yelled. 

“Hope we see you soon!” Tsubasa said. 

“I’m fighting someone if you don’t get in soon.” Kiria said with a wink. 

“Touma-nii, Yashiro-nii, we’ll miss you!” Mamori said, with a huge smile. 

“Later, guys! We’ll miss you!” Itsuki said, smiling. 

_A few months later…_

“KIRIA’S ELIGIBLE FOR A VOTING GAUNTLET!” Tsubasa yelled, doing laps around the office. 

“We know, we know! We’re already committed to joining her team!” Touma said, smiling as he checked his Arena and Aether Raids defense records. “A massacre, like always.”

“You and your four broken +10 Ellies.” Yashiro said, as he checked his team. 

“Hey, listen, if she won’t leave me alone, I’m making her broken.”

“Better not let Itsuki know you foddered off a L!Chrom for Close Counter.”

“...The current lie is that it was a Takumi. Shut it.”

Tsubasa was still screaming. 

_Another few months later._

Touma laid on the couch as the Idolasphere in the Bloom Palace made a sound. 

“Sparky? Kiri? Diva? Mamori-chan? Tsubasa?”

“It’s me!” Itsuki said, as he walked out of the Bloom Palace. “We’re all coming because a new Heroes banner is coming out on the 7th.” 

Yashiro lifted his head from the couch. 

“And why do you think it matters?” 

“Well… we think that it might be you.”

Touma and Yashiro leaped out of their seats with gleams in their eyes. 

And then when everyone gathered around and watched the trailer…

“...Oh, come on! Thracia?! Nothing against it, but it’s almost been a year for us!” Touma yelled. “We’re dying here!”

Yashiro just silently put his head in his hands. 

_A few days later…_

“A special heroes banner on the 17th?! It’s got to be us, that’s the first anniversary of Encore’s release!” Touma yelled. 

“Just give it up, Flash Bastard. We’re not getting in.”

“I’m not giving up hope!”

_And then the trailer…_

“...Goddamn it.”

_Today…_

“Well. It’s been a year. We officially have the second-longest gap between units in the entirety of FEH.” Yashiro said, putting his head in his hands. 

“...We’re eligible for CYL, right?” Touma muttered. 

“..Yeah, why?”

“What if we try and get all our fans to vote for us in CYL5?”

“...You’re a genius.”

_And so Ellie led the campaign in Askr on the platform that she can’t fight them if they aren’t here, and the Phantom Thieves help them work in their dimension._

_Vote Touma & Cain and Yashiro & Navarre for CYL5! _


End file.
